


Голубые, зеленые, карие...

by GrittyWesterns, Stochastic



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенная сцена после эпизода: "В день перед убийством было воскресенье, вся семья отправилась в церковь. Боб остался один дома и ходил по комнатам. Он зашел в хозяйскую спальню и осмотрел всю одежду на вешалках и крючках. Выпил воды из стакана Джесси. Прилег на подушку Джесси. Ощупал ребра, чтобы яснее представить шрамы на теле Джесси. Он согнул палец, воображая, что ему не хватает двух фаланг. Он представил что ему 34, он представил себя в гробу. Он погрузился в грезы об утраченных возможностях и несбывшихся мечтах"<br/>(Перевод для WTF Gritty Westerns 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голубые, зеленые, карие...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue and Green and Hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172549) by Eddi Rif. 



Он дышит быстро и неглубоко. Так дышали люди, которых ты собирался убить, когда понимали, что ты убьешь их. Так дышали любовники перед тем, как заняться любовью. Его рот приоткрыт, грудь трепещет, он выглядит одновременно слабым и сильным — сгусток сдерживаемой энергии, запертая в клетке птица. У него голубые, зеленые и карие глаза — глаза испуганного животного, что видит смерть и не может отвести взгляд — он смотрит на тебя, впивается, ввинчивается в тебя взглядом. Как всегда. И ты тоже не можешь отвести взгляд. Боишься пропустить хоть малейшую перемену в его глазах, лице, настроении, в его безумной, восторженной душе. Когда ты смотришь на него, тебе кажется, что нет ничего важнее настоящего момента. Это тебя отталкивает и привлекает одновременно.

Он хмурится, когда ты стискиваешь его предплечья, вдавливая руки в матрас около его головы. В твой матрас. Кажется, ты спрашиваешь, заснул ли щенок в твоей кровати случайно или был настолько глуп, что решил, будто ты не против. Вопреки привычке, он не отвечает, и ты тут же забываешь вопрос. 

Ты вдруг осознаешь, что ты стар. Тебе тридцать четыре, и этот мальчишка мог бы быть твоим сыном. Ты обдумываешь эту мысль и не сразу замечаешь, что он пытается освободиться, неуверенно дергается и слабо толкает тебя коленями. Ты как будто спишь. Твой разум затуманен. Ты понимаешь — он что-то бормочет. Что он сказал?

— Если вы собираетесь меня убить, убейте сейчас. Просто сделайте это! 

Он провоцирует тебя. Снова. Ты отстраняешься, достаешь револьвер из кобуры на поясе и направляешь его в лицо мальчишке. Он дрожит, но не двигается. Он боится, что ты нажмешь на курок, если он пошевелится. Пользуясь его покорностью, ты подносишь револьвер все ближе и ближе к его лицу. Он откидывается на подушку и выгибает шею, стараясь уклониться. Ты говоришь:

— Смотри на меня, иначе я вышибу тебе мозги.

Он подчиняется и перехватывает твой взгляд. Он всхлипывает один раз, а потом еще раз, когда ты прижимаешь дуло револьвера к его губам. Инстинктивно он открывает рот, и ты скользишь холодным металлом внутрь и наружу. Медленно и глубоко. Твое дыхание ускоряется. Теперь сердце у тебя бьется так же быстро, как у него. Вы оба возбуждены. В его глазах стоят слезы, в твоих — горит пламя. Ты медленно убираешь револьвер. Ненадолго он задерживает взгляд на оружии, потом снова впивается в тебя.

Ты смотришь ему в глаза и немного успокаиваешься. У него расширенные зрачки. И это пугает тебя, Джесси Джеймс. Тебя пугает чернота его взгляда, пугает румянец смущения на его щеках. Он задерживает дыхание, а потом выдыхает. С каждой секундой он дышит полнее и громче, тебе кажется, ты приближаешься к источнику ручья. Против воли, тебя тянет к его губам. Вы оба знаете — ты поцелуешь его. Вы оба знаете, о чем он фантазирует. Ты не идиот, и ты не наивен — Боб хочет, чтобы ты взял его. Он не сопротивляется, потому что надеется, что это станет самым интимным, самым значительным и сильным переживанием в его никчемной жизни. 

А чего хочет Джесси Джеймс? Ты почти уверен, Джесси Джеймс хочет раздавить и уничтожить извивающееся под ним насекомое. Ты будто видишь себя со стороны. И отчаянно хочешь углубить эту странную, молчаливую связь между тобой и Бобом. Ты хочешь чувствовать то, что чувствует Боб Форд. Ты хочешь, чтобы он знал, что чувствуешь ты. Ты хочешь, чтобы он увидел человека за эгоистичной машиной для убийства, в которую ты превратился. В конце концов, после всего, что было, он волнует тебя.

Ты нависаешь над ним, садишься на его бедра и полностью ложишься на него. Ты перекладываешь на него свой вес, опускаешь руку на его бедро, скользишь по выпуклости на его штанах, вниз-вверх, давишь сильно и внезапно. Все, как ты и ожидал. Он выплевывает проклятья и краснеет. И только теперь ты обращаешь внимание на свое сбитое рванное дыхание. 

Впервые Бобу нечего сказать. Вместо этого он стонет, обманчиво нежно и сладко. Ты сжимаешь его через штаны, как сжал бы рукоятку револьвера, не думая о том, что сейчас у тебя в руках человеческая плоть. Боб корчится от боли, как раненное животное, и выстреливает. Он берет твое лицо в ладони, и ты чувствуешь его боль, как никогда еще не чувствовал боль ни одного живого существа. Ты отпускаешь его, видишь слезы в уголках его глаз, чувствуешь, как он крепче обнимает твою шею — птица в его груди дико бьется о прутья решетки.

— Будешь послушным, и я разрешу тебе прикоснуться ко мне, — говоришь ты, пошло оттягивая языком щеку.

Он смотрит недоверчиво. Его лицо в пяти дюймах от твоего. Ты знаешь, он унижен, и наслаждаешься этим знанием.

— Так чем ты занимался здесь прежде, чем я пришел и … — рычишь ты. — И поставил тебя на место.

— Это вас не касается, — хрипит Боб. Его мягкий голос ломается, когда он заставляет себя говорить. — Я не собираюсь вам ничего рассказывать. Можете мучить меня сколько хотите.

Тебя забавляет его упрямство. Он провоцирует тебя и знает об этом. Но все меняется. Ты смотришь на его перламутровую кожу. Ты завидуешь его молодости и здоровью. Они вызывают у тебя желание. Голубые, зеленые, карие глаза предлагают перемены, которые ты не в силах вынести. Что ты можешь сделать? Что ты собираешься делать?

— Боб, я не буду тебя мучить. Кем я буду, если обижу тебя, когда ты так открыт и уязвим передо мной, как маленькое, беспомощное животное? Я буду трусом, если обижу тебя, — ты плачешь.

Ты слышишь, как мысли мечутся в его голове, видишь их тени в его глазах. Но прежде, чем он успевает понять тебя, ты отстраняешься, выпрямляешь спину и расстегиваешь штаны. Сидя напротив него, ты снимаешь рубашку. Опираясь руками на матрас, он садится. Он смотрит на тебя как преданная собака, ожидающая приказа. Его волосы торчат во все стороны. Он наблюдает за твоим странным поведением. А ты изучаешь, запоминаешь и впитываешь - его. Когда он заглядывает тебе в лицо, ты отводишь взгляд, скользишь взглядом по его телу и останавливаешься на груди, на полоске нежной кожи в приоткрытом вороте рубашки. Он закусывает губу, качает головой и прикасается к пуговицам. У него сильные, крепкие руки. Тебе кажется, его руки самое взрослое и мужественное, что есть в нем. Он раздевается медленно, и ты смотришь на его пальцы, как слепой на свет.

У него теплый и влажный, как кровь, рот.

У него гибкое и гладкое, будто смазаное мылом, тело.

Птица в клетке поет, поет, поет…

Утром Боб попытается убить тебя. Ты знаешь об этом. Но теперь ты понимаешь, что позволишь ему это сделать.


End file.
